There is a need for low bend loss optical fibers, particularly for optical fibers utilized in so-called “access” and fiber to the premises (FTTx) optical networks. Optical fiber can be deployed in such networks in a manner which induces bend losses in optical signals transmitted through the optical fiber. Some applications or optical components that utilize optical fiber can impose physical demands, such as tight bend radii, compression of optical fiber, etc., that induce bend losses. These applications and/or components include the deployment of optical fiber in optical drop cable assemblies, distribution cables with Factory Installed Termination Systems (FITS) and slack loops, small bend radius multiports located in cabinets that connect feeder and distribution cables, and jumpers in Network Access Points between distribution and drop cables. It has been difficult in some single mode optical fiber designs to achieve low bend loss at 1550 nm at both small and large bend diameters.